The present invention relates to electric food cooking and holding cabinets, and more particularly to an improved support for effecting the sliding movement of a drawer in such a cabinet.
Food cooking and holding cabinets may incorporate one or more drawers which hold various food items for cooking and dispensing.
The support typically found in such cabinets for effecting the sliding movement of a drawer therein is shown in FIG. 1. Such a support includes a pair of spaced apart rollers 10 and runners 11 mounted on a cabinet side wall 12, and corresponding pairs of spaced apart rollers 13 and runners 14 mounted on a side wall 15 of the drawer frame. Such a support is relatively expensive to manufacture. Also, the runners and rollers mounted on the cabinet wall cannot be removed without the use of tools. Thus, when the drawer is removed from the cabinet the rollers 10 and runners 11 provide obstructions which make cleaning of the cabinet interior difficult.